


Perfect Illusion

by Pizzzazlut



Category: House of Gucci (2021), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Kitchen (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver/Domhnall Gleeson Character Combinations, Daddy Gucci, IS THIS A NEW SHIP, Inner Turmoil Galore, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Omucci, Sugar Baby Gabriel O'Malley, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: The turmoil in Gabriel’s mind took over for just a second. Maurizio was his target, a target who shouldn't be here in his arms and kissing his skin. But he’d have another chance to get him alone and in a perfect position for the hit to be carried out.He had time.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Gabriel O'Malley/Maurizio Gucci
Comments: 40
Kudos: 79
Collections: Beware the Ides of Kylux





	Perfect Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> In a turn of events I wasn't even close to be prepared for, here's my wild interpretation of Gabriel and Maurizio. (Low key hella self indulgent but no regrets)
> 
> Special thanks to the Italian paparazzi for keeping me fed and feral this past week. Super mega thanks to Lady Gaga for blessing us as well. 
> 
> Amen.

_"You've been locked away forever and you just can't say goodbye."_

Apocalypse- Cigarettes After Sex

* * *

Italy was like nothing Gabriel had ever experienced in his life.

He credited himself with being fairly adaptable to any scenario or location presented to him, regardless of how quickly the situation he was in changed. Whether he was laying low out West or back in his stomping grounds in Hell’s Kitchen. Regardless of where he was, nothing could shake him out of his focus; no matter how much blood he happened to be covered in or how long it took for his hit to finally give up their useless struggle to survive.

Even then, as he walked off the plane, Gabriel knew that wouldn’t be the case here.

The apartment he was in was nicer than anything he ever had before, clean walls and crown molding were the first things he noticed when he first stepped inside. The urge to clean his boots before stepping on the white carpet was stronger than what he felt after killing his first paid hit.

Gabriel remembers that day vividly, thinking about the way he walked from room to room silently as he appraised his new place without giving away just how affected he was to be here. It was a grand gesture that seemed too good to be true even then.

After all, this was supposed to be his clean slate. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

His target was, without a benefit of a doubt, an easy job that would require minimal effort and maximum benefits to his bank account. A woman scorned was a force to be reckoned with, a fact he’s known since he was a boy living in the borough. They were more lethal than any mob boss Gabriel had ever encountered before.

The woman who spoke to him was beautiful and elegant, poised as she told Gabriel how she wished to get rid of her husband without raising any suspicion, aiming to make it look like an accident if it was possible. Clean and uneventful enough that it wouldn't disrupt her life for more than a couple of days, a week at most. 

Surveillance on Maurizio Gucci was trickier than Gabriel had planned. The fact that everyone was accustomed to walking everywhere made it difficult for Gabriel to sit in his vehicle to memorize patterns in his targets' daily routine. Following him around in a vehicle quickly proved to be counterproductive, opting to follow him on foot to gain access to all the information he needed to carry out the hit.

Maurizio was hard to miss in a large crowd, tall and uniquely attractive in ways that Gabriel hated to admit as he stood in the shadows.

It took days for Gabriel to acknowledge that he was noticing more than just his routine. He took in every detail about Maurizio unabashedly; from the elegant clothing he wore every day to the way his eyes focused so closely on the person he was talking to in a way that would have made anyone nervous. He was intense and broad-shouldered, the type of man that Gabriel would actively seek out when he needed release after long working hours. It was also the reason that made Gabriel forget he was supposed to be keeping his presence invisible. That had been Gabriel's first mistake. 

Maurizio, on the other hand, was far too attentive than Gabriel had previously assumed. It had shocked him, considering that was one of the many things his wife said he lacked.

Maurizio saw him first, watching him for who knows how long after Gabriel lost sight of him one busy afternoon. Gabriel blamed and cursed at the crowds of people that never seemed to end, hindering the outcome of his job in more ways than one. 

It was all too sudden for Gabriel as he felt his presence rather than seeing him, turning sharply to see Maurizio's lips move as he realized he was talking directly to him. The way his cologne smelled expensive made Gabriel gape up at him for a couple of seconds before realizing Maurizio was casually chatting him up in Italian.

Relief flooded Gabriel's chest, calming the panic he had felt when he thought his plan had failed. He could get rid of him by simply telling Maurizio he didn’t speak the language, a bold lie considering he worked for the Italian mob back in New York for years. 

In theory, it should have worked.

“American? That's definitely not what I expected,” Maurizio had said, smiling so wide that his glasses shifted on his face as he did so. The smile changed his face entirely, making it softer and friendlier than the way it looked when he was simply observing those around him.

Gabriel hadn’t been proud of his reaction; he was a hitman for fucking sake. But regretting it didn’t change the fact that he quite literally ran away from that smile and those large hands that were used freely as Maurizio spoke about how lovely the day was for a walk in the park. 

Even now, as Gabriel leaned a freckled shoulder by the large bay window that overlooked the busy street below in his apartment, he could feel his heart race subtly just as it had that busy afternoon not so long ago.

Gabriel didn’t know why he couldn’t stay away, why he couldn’t just sneak his way into the villa where Maurizio was supposed to be staying at after another fight with his wife that week. How perfect would it be to set up the hit as a suicide after an emotional lover’s quarrel?

It could have ended there.

Relinquishing all logical reason for the thrill of being showered with attention, Gabriel let himself be whisked away for expensive lunches as Maurizio watched in amusement. He went as far as to pretend he didn't know how to read the menu in exchange to have Maurizio lean in close to murmur the names of the most popular dishes in Gabriel's ear, ignoring the rest of the patrons in the restaurant because he needed to be close to him.

If that wasn't enough, then a subtle hand rubbing Gabriel's thigh had been the final blow. Slow, gentle movements drew Gabriel's attention to his hand, making his chest constrict at the sight of the pinky ring that was bigger than any ring Gabriel had ever seen. 

Gabriel _should_ have put a stop to whatever they had the second boxes of expensive clothes and shoes nestled in ostentatious gift wrap began showing up to his address, a fact that shook Gabriel to his core because there was no way Maurizio could have ever known that information without doing an investigation on his own. 

How Gabriel was never caught right then only made him aware of how good he was at his job. A job he was still reluctant to perform.

Yet, Gabriel let Maurizio dress him in fine clothes, as vain as it made him sound. He let the Maurizio button up the fine fabric of a custom-tailored suit he bought specifically for Gabriel, letting his fingers linger over the pleasure points he knew would make Gabriel swallow nervously as he tried to stay still. 

The intensity in his eyes was enough to make Gabriel shift anxiously as he was dressed, hissing when Maurizio decided to cup his cock over the trousers that cost more than anything Gabriel had ever owned in his entire life. Being watched by those big, brown eyes made Gabriel weak, made him crave for more. 

Gabriel wasn’t allowed to have weaknesses. He wasn't fully convinced no matter how many times he's tried to tell himself that.

The apartment was something he hadn’t expected. Who gives a person their own fucking apartment just to have them close and at their disposal?

Maurizio Gucci did, and the immense pleasure he felt knowing Gabriel would be living in a place he had specifically chosen just for him would have him hard and ready for Gabriel’s willing mouth the second he unlocked the front door.

It’s the very sound of a key sliding into that very door and unlocking that made Gabriel finally come back to his senses, mentally cataloging the weapons he had hidden in the living room.

_Just in case…_

“Tesoro,” Maurizio said in greeting, dropping everything he had in his hands so he could gently thread them through Gabriel’s red hair. It was his favorite thing to do when he saw Gabriel, spending countless minutes admiring the color and the softness of the locks like he couldn’t get enough of no matter how many times he touched him. Gabriel tried to not let it affect him too strongly, but it was difficult when Maurizio knew exactly how to make it feel heavenly.

“More things?” Gabriel smiled, pleasant and sweet. “You’re spoiling me.” He found that playing it cool with Maurizio only made him desperate for Gabriel’s approval, going above and beyond to get him to smile genuinely. It was almost pathetic just how much he craved Gabriel's happiness. It didn’t stop Gabriel from playing coy just to see how far Maurizio would go to please him. 

So far, he hadn’t disappointed him.

“Only the best for you,” Maurizio said before giving Gabriel a kiss, tender and loving as if he truly loved Gabriel and wasn’t sneaking around to see his side piece in the middle of the afternoon. The hand pawing at Gabriel's ass was a contract to that sweetness.

Gabriel laughed, burying his face in the crook of his neck to contemplate how much of a mess it would make to use a knife to end this now. Large hands sliding up his back made him pause his train of thought.

“This is something I know you’re going to like,” Maurizio mumbled against the soft skin of Gabriel’s neck, licking his pulse point teasingly. He never understood how Gabriel’s heartbeat was always so slow and calm when he teased him so much. 

Animated now that he had Gabriel’s attention, Maurizio rummaged through the bags that he had brought with him, mumbling words in Italian that Gabriel couldn’t quite hear thanks to all the rustling of paper. Finally, after cursing to no one in particular, Maurizio found what he had been urgently looking for. A simple, black box sat in his big hands as he urged Gabriel to sit next to him on the couch, icy blue and velvet.

“A tesoro specially made for my Tesoro,” Maurizio said poetically before opening the box, watching Gabriel like a hawk and waiting for his reaction.

It’s not that Gabriel hadn’t seen fine jewelry before. He’s held expensive diamonds in his own blood-covered hands and even hid some in the pockets of his jeans when he had to. No, he wasn’t taken aback by that.

What blew him away was the fact that it was a rosary encrusted in diamonds and rubies, glinting in the sunlight that slipped through the windows around them. It was beautiful, a far cry from the one he wore around his neck right now. Tentatively, Gabriel brought his hand up to trace the gold pendant nestled in the soft velvet, feeling just how focused Maurizio was staring at him without even having to look up to confirm it.

“It matches your hair perfectly,” Maurizio said proudly before he lifted the gold chain and pendant out of the box and over Gabriel’s head. It sat heavily around his neck and on his chest, and it didn’t help when Maurizio covered it with a heavy hand over his heart. “Do you like it?”

The turmoil in Gabriel’s mind took over for just a second. This was his target. He should be dead. But his smile and the way Maurizio’s eyes dropped down to Gabriel’s mouth were enough to make him push back his plan another day. He’d have another chance to get him alone and in a perfect position for the hit to be carried out.

He had time.

Right now, however, he needed to thank Maurizio for his gift.

Deft fingers worked diligently to unbuckle his Gucci belt and undo the zipper of Maurizio's trousers as he settled in the space in front of him. He pointedly ignored the way Maurizio’s laugh made his heart beat faster than before. Gabriel hated knowing the other man had to do the bare minimum to make him lose his composure.

The heavy weight of Maurizio’s cock made Gabriel sigh contentedly as he licked his way up and down, sucking on the base just to see Maurizio's head fall back and to feel his hips jerk underneath Gabriel's touch. For someone so large and confident, he didn’t hesitate to melt under Gabriel’s expert care. 

He also wasn’t afraid to tell Gabriel how good he made him feel, showering him with praise that only made Gabriel swallow deeper and pushing his plan farther away from the forefront of his mind as he let the pleasure overcome him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. So good for me,” Maurizio said in Italian, voice low and sultry. It matched the gentle way he held Gabriel’s head with both hands as he rocked into his mouth, careful to avoid pushing too far but enough to make Gabriel feel the drag of his cock on his lips.

For once, Gabriel didn’t think about the life he left back in New York or the onslaught of noise he constantly heard in his mind whenever he sat alone with his thoughts. The tightness in his chest faded away every time he was in Maurizio’s presence, every time he had his cock so far in his mouth that breathing was his only focus. The only thing Gabriel could hear was Maurizio cursing in Italian and the heavy breathing coming from his own nose as he sucked harder.

“Come here, on my lap. You know I like to watch you when I fuck you,” Maurizio groaned as Gabriel swallowed him again, incessantly trying to drag him up before it was too late. “Baby, now.”

“I like this. Like how you taste,” was Gabriel’s muffled reply against Maurizio’s cock, spit slick and flushed beautifully as he finally let go to remove his own jeans that suddenly felt too constricting. It didn’t help that Maurizio guided him onto his lap with a hand on his lower back and another on his belly, a subtly possessive gesture that made Gabriel pant like a virgin.

“You know what to do, Amore Mio,” Maurizio told him, leaning back and spreading his legs to give Gabriel the proper leverage he needed.

Long, pale legs settled comfortably at Maurizio’s sides as Gabriel held his cock, sliding down ever so slowly just to see the look on his face. The glasses were gone now while his dress shirt was unbuttoned to give Gabriel access to his chest, knowing how much he liked to mouth at his collarbones when they fucked. Maurizio’s hands were moving over him as he slid down, murmuring sweet names that made Gabriel’s eyes flutter closed.

Gabriel tried to avoid Maurizio’s mouth every time they did this, but that didn’t mean they didn’t end up kissing. Maurizio held Gabriel’s face close, breathing the same air as he rolled his hips gently, thumbing his lips to feel each exhale Gabriel let out. A subtle shift of his hips had Gabriel’s mouth opening in a gasp, and Maurizio took advantage of the moment to kiss him before he could turn away. It was worth hearing the whimper Gabriel made as he let Maurizio’s tongue dive into his mouth, warm and wet as his hips moved faster.

“I told you to stop buying me things,” Gabriel panted against his mouth, breathless despite wanting to sound like he was angry.

Maurizio laughed, and the sound should have grated Gabriel’s nerves. The way his hips ground against his cock proved how it really affected him.

“I do it because I know you like it,” Maurizio panted, hands sliding up Gabriel’s slim chest to frame the glinting rosary on his chest with his hands. “Tell me you like it.”

Whimpering, Gabriel closed his eyes to avoid the reality that he did like the way Maurizio pampered him, liked the way he waited anxiously for whatever he had to offer without having to ask for it. Arousal thrummed through his chest as he focused on the warm hands there, arching into the touch as he leaned back to place his hands over Maurizio’s knees to give him a proper view.

Long gone was the fear of looking needy and responsive as he rode Maurizio without a care in the world, hair falling over his brow before it was hastily brushed back because Maurizio wouldn’t allow those eyes to be hidden from his intense gaze.

“I like it,” Gabriel finally said, quiet but acceptable to Maurizio’s ears.

Those three little words were enough to shift the air between them, enough to make Maurizio hold onto Gabriel’s hips tighter as he lifted his hips to meet his thrusts. Gabriel cried out before he was aware of what was happening, but it didn’t matter. Not when Maurizio fucked him hard enough to make the rosary bounce against his flushed chest.

He wouldn’t last long, and the hand suddenly stroking his cock was on a mission at it gripped around Gabriel's cock hard, painful in all the best ways.

“Come on me, baby,” Maurizio moaned. “All over me. I want you on me when I leave.”

“Oh fuck,” Gabriel managed to say, followed by a garbled noise that was meant to be Maurizio’s name but failed as he neared the precipice that would render him absolutely helpless. "Tell me I'm good."

Maurizio's hands reflexively squeezed Gabriel’s chest as he tried to control his own arousal. "You know you are, Baby. But you like to hear it, don't you? Need me to tell you how good you are for me." 

The truth didn't need to be said, not when Gabriel began to cry out as he came on Maurizio's cock and over his chest. He could feel his stomach trembling and his legs shaking, arms beginning to ache after being held in the same position for too long. His back would need a good crack because he was certain he fucked it up when he came.

All of that didn’t matter when he focused on Maurizio again, vaguely aware that he was still fucking him as he watched Gabriel while touching the mess on his chest.

Gabriel hated the way he wanted to kiss him. Hated the way he _actually_ did as he leaned forward to thread his fingers into that thick, long hair to hold his head still and kiss him through his release. He felt every moan vibrate through his body as Maurizio shook underneath him.

The noise coming from the city outside floated through the windows as they silently took in each other’s disheveled appearance, the only sounds loud in their ears were their heavy breathing as they tried to get air back into their lungs.

It was Maurizio who reached out first, bringing Gabriel close to nuzzle his neck as Gabriel cradled his head gently to keep him there. He needed him there for as long as he could.

Gabriel knew his plan by heart. He knew it was ready for whenever he deemed it was safe to do so. A plan he needed to complete before he went back to New York, back to the noise that was too loud in his head and the dread that held onto him with a vice-like grip.

For now, however, he was content to stay like this as they let hands roam over his sweaty skin, trying to soothe the marks that will soon become bruises.

He had time.

Gabriel had plenty of time.


End file.
